


夜访

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 【公光】担心光之战士的水晶公，在推开光之战士的房间门的一瞬间，发现了……？
Kudos: 36





	夜访

水晶公在敲门的一瞬间犹豫了。刚刚从莱楠那里听说光之战士慌忙地回到了水晶都，心不在焉地和她打了个招呼就直接跑去了悬挂公馆，看起来似乎是刚刚经历了一场大战。水晶公当然比谁都清楚光之战士到底是怎样的一个人。他总会把自己收拾得干干净净，就算受了再重的伤也不会让旁人看出来。听莱楠的描述，不出意外他应该又是在哪里的战斗里把自己弄伤了，恐怕伤势还有些严重，不然也不会这么紧张直接冲进自己的房间里。  
  
看来多半是在处理自己的伤口了吧。水晶公小步地在光之战士的房间外踱步，猫耳控制不住地微微抖动了起来。虽说悬挂公馆的隔音不错，但水晶公作为猫魅族得天独厚的听力还是让他隔着房间的门略微听到了一些声音。光之战士轻微的喘息和布料摩擦的声音，就这么透过门缝钻进了他的耳朵里。  
  
也不能就这么干待在外面一个晚上。水晶公这么想着。上来之前已经和悬挂公馆的管理员打过招呼，然而他也确实知道，自己突然出现在居住区可能还是会引起一些不必要的骚乱。还是敲门试试吧。水晶公把手贴到门上，刚想敲门试试，却没想到门是虚掩着的，轻轻一推就推开了一道缝隙。  
  
水晶公透过缝隙朝着房间内看去，房间内的景象却让他一瞬间呼吸都停滞了下来。  
  
和他想象中的到处都是光之战士的血或者绷带之类的景象不同，房间内的光之战士……全身穿着黑色的衣装穿戴整齐，正对着房间内幻化柜子的镜子来回看着自己的倒影。  
  
说实在的，说是黑色的衣装都有些对这身衣服描述太过于朴实了。那明显是给女性穿的齐臀短裙。胸前有着大片的镂空，裙摆上绣着银色的刺绣，而光之战士的大腿根部就那么若隐若现地从裙子侧面的缝隙里露了出来，连带着紧绷的白色三角内裤。再往下是紧紧勒住大腿的黑色丝袜，而最让水晶公吃惊的是光之战士居然还穿着一双鞋跟异常尖细的黑色高筒靴。  
  
我一定是劳累过度产生幻觉了。水晶公这么想着，猛然就把门关了起来，靠在门板上大口地穿着粗气。然而即便是闭上眼，眼前还一直浮现出光之战士身穿那个黑色裙子的样子，结实的肌肉在裙子下面绷紧着，充满了一种怪异的美感。  
  
就在水晶公还在思考自己该怎么办的时候，背后的门突然被拉开了。他一个猝不及防直接摔进了身后的男人的臂弯里，抬头便是那黑色裙子镂空的胸口部分，光溜溜的胸肌蹭着他的耳朵尖，又吓得他一个激灵。  
  
“看都看到了，就别在外面磨磨唧唧的了。”光之战士叹了口气，揉了揉水晶公柔软的发顶，还未等他反应过来就硬生生地把他拽进了房间里，“你等会儿，我先换身正常的衣服。”  
  
  
  
水晶公坐在光之战士房间内的长椅上，目不斜视地看着光之战士把似乎是费了老大劲才穿上去的黑色长靴踢了下来，又费劲地拉着裙子侧面的拉链，却半天也拽不下来。  
  
“奇怪了……明明穿上去的时候还挺容易的。”水晶公听到光之战士低声嘟嘟囔囔地说，便也好奇地凑了过去。察觉到水晶公走到了自己的身旁，光之战士露出了一个无可奈何的笑容，指着侧面的拉链对着水晶公说：“实在是不好意思啊，这个拉链我自己实在是使不上力气。能不能麻烦你帮我一下？”  
  
“当……当然可以！”水晶公连连点头，右手就直接向着光之战士侧面的拉链摸了上去。微凉的水晶碰到光之战士的身体的时候激起他一个激灵，水晶公被他这一抖吓到，耳朵也扁了下去，抬头看向光之战士的脸，在他的脸上寻到了一抹安慰的微笑，便又继续把手贴了上去，小心翼翼地拉开了那侧面的拉链。  
  
随着拉链的拉开，光之战士久经锻炼的身体就彻彻底底地暴露在了水晶公的目光之下。他身上似乎又有新的伤痕了。水晶公假装没有注意到光之战士裸露的肉体，闷声闷气地问了一句：“你这次又去哪个地方冒险了？”  
  
“诶，我之前没和你说过吗？啊也是，我出门的时候问过莱楠听说你在忙水晶都里的事情就没打扰你来着……”光之战士沉思着说，感受到水晶公对自己有些恼怒的视线，不自在地把视线移了开去，“是在珂露西亚岛那边，有一个工厂遗迹，里面有未知的机械生命体，和人类一样。那样的遗迹里出现的机械生命有可能会对诺弗兰特有威胁，所以我就去那里探查了。”  
  
“说是探查实际上是去战斗了吧？还真是架不住你那个喜欢冒险的性格，要是我也能和你一起去就好了。”水晶公有些抱怨地说。光之战士身上的黑色裙子已经彻底被脱了下来被他丢到了一边，现在他身上只穿着一条白色的三角内裤和黑色的大腿丝袜。不知道是不是水晶公的错觉，紧绷的三角内裤下似乎某个物什隐隐地硬了起来，和他的手隔着布料摩擦着，略微有些发烫。  
  
“你这不是太忙了嘛，你要是真的有那么想去，我下次去探查的时候带上你也不是不行。只要你的身体撑得住的话……”光之战士说，从包里摸出来一件宽大的黑色外套就往身上套。说实在的，黑夜已经回归了的水晶都里夜晚还是有些稍凉的。更何况他身上确实有些伤，因为风寒感冒卧床可实在就是有些得不偿失了。  
  
水晶公倒是没注意光之战士的动作，目光一直盯着光之战士随意丢到床上的那一件黑色连衣短裙。所以说为什么他今晚会穿着这件衣服？难道是他的什么癖好吗……但是之前从来没有发现过啊。  
  
“啊，果然你很好奇这身衣服吗？”察觉到了水晶公的视线，光之战士说，有些无奈地耸了耸肩，“在遗迹调查的时候发现的，那两个矮人族姐弟非要说什么这身衣服和我的身材很相配我穿上去一定很好看，硬生生塞给我让我穿着玩。但是果然是女装啊，我这算是又被他们耍了一趟。”  
“确实挺好看的。”水晶公低声说着，尾巴在长袍下左右摆动着。  
  
“嗯？”光之战士疑惑地看向水晶公，却在下一个瞬间直接被他压倒在了床上。平时一直很冷静的水晶公，不知道为何突然直接把他死死地摁在了床上，血红色的眸子如同燃着火炎一般，让光之战士一时间有些不敢直视。  
  
“拉哈！你！”情急之下光之战士喊出了那个已经被历史尘封了的名字，换来的只是水晶公动作的一滞，随后便是下半身的性器突然落入一块冰凉的物什中的感觉。他难以置信地低头看去，却发现水晶公那已经完全水晶化的手正隔着内裤对着自己的性器按摩着，冰凉的感觉激得他的性器昂起了头，却被那紧绷的内裤束缚着，隐隐发疼。  
  
“这件衣服可真是太适合你了。”水晶公说着，冰凉的手指就向着光之战士的后穴探去。碍事的布料被扯到一旁，紧紧地勒住光之战士鼓胀的睾丸，不知道什么时候前端也被勃起的性器渗出的体液润湿，变得隐隐透明了起来。水晶公不知从哪里摸出来一瓶半凝胶状的药剂，倒在手指尖，揉搓了一下就向着光之战士的后穴里刺去。  
  
“听到莱楠说你一回到水晶都就直接跑进了自己的房间，本来我还以为你又在外面经历了什么战斗受了重伤，没想到却是自己在这里试这身衣服。亏我还特意跑去医疗馆要了几瓶疗伤用的药剂……”水晶公一边用着冰凉的手指在光之战士的后穴中扩张着，一边有些情绪低落地说着，耳朵也软软地趴在了脑袋上，“但是这个药剂不用就浪费了啊，内用也是可以的吧？水晶都可是严禁浪费哦。”  
  
“哈啊……对……对不起。”后穴中的刺痛伴随着隐隐的酥麻的感觉一阵一阵地冲刷着光之战士的大脑。他想要咬紧自己的舌尖不让那有些羞耻的呻吟声从自己的嘴里钻出来，却在张口的一瞬间就完全地败了下阵来。前端被内裤紧紧地勒着没法获得自由的性器不提，后穴里水晶公那来回按摩抽插着的手指，简直快把他搞得要缴械投降。是的，他确实曾经答应过以后有冒险也会带着他一起去，这次确实是他单方面失约了。  
  
“你可没什么要对不起我的。我这样的身体，就算是去了也只是给你拖后腿而已。”水晶公说着，一个温柔的吻就落在了光之战士的脸颊上。他从光之战士黏腻的后穴中抽出自己的三根手指，用那还带着一些治疗药剂的手指抹在了光之战士胸口的伤口处。带着后穴的隐隐热意的药剂落在伤口上，只让光之战士叹慰地长舒了一口气，低头对上了水晶公闪着明亮的光芒的双眼。他揉了揉水晶公的耳朵尖，脸上露出了一个宽慰的笑意。明白了这是光之战士对自己这一套乱来的行为的允许，水晶公快要压不住自己藏在长袍下的尾巴尖，抬起了光之战士的一条腿，表情虔诚地含住了光之战士的脚尖。  
  
丝袜明明是女性才穿着的东西，然而在这一个瞬间，水晶公却觉得丝袜简直是为光之战士量身定制的一般。丝袜网状的糙面和猫魅族有着小小的倒刺的舌头互相摩擦发出了沙沙的声响。唾液顺着丝袜向着之下的皮肤上渗去，却也没有黏成一团，只是渐渐地漫了开来。和人族相比有些尖利的尖牙刮擦着光之战士的脚背，让他下意识地绷紧了脚尖。  
  
“果然还是让我把这个脱掉吧。”光之战士有些不自在地说着。水晶公的舌头就像小小的毛刷，来来回回轻刷着他的脚板心，让他心里也像是被一根狗尾巴草一样撩拨着一样。他从床上撑起上半身，刚想伸手把丝袜拽掉，手却被水晶公的手覆住了。  
  
“让我来。”水晶公说。  
  
于是水晶公的舌尖从光之战士的脚尖划到大腿根，在丝袜的边缘摩挲着。再三确认了丝袜的边缘所在，水晶公用牙齿轻轻地叼住丝袜的边，向下拉了下去。火红色的耳朵尖蹭着光之战士的大腿内侧，让他也些微地颤抖了起来。后穴自从刚刚手指被拔出后就一直被冷落着，此时再度被水晶公微热的鼻息包围，又瑟瑟缩缩地一收一缩了起来。  
  
水晶公突然感觉到光之战士长年累月用于握持兵器的手落在了自己的头顶。他抬头看向光之战士，只见到他一个有些宠溺的微笑。“好啦，差不多了就插进来吧？我看你也硬的不行了。”  
  
他确实硬的发疼。黑色的平角裤下挺立的性器早已经蓄势待发，只是碍于他那可怜的羞耻心一直不敢真的这么就脱了裤子拔枪就干。不过光之战士的这番话无疑是一个准许。他将手探入袍子之下，扯下了平角裤，略微又往自己完全挺立的性器上倒上一些疗伤药，稍微撸动了一下润滑了以后，小心翼翼地对准了那一张一缩的后穴，缓缓地送了进去。  
  
光之战士的内壁是炽热而热情的。水晶公的性器在插入的一瞬间就被那紧致的内壁热烈欢迎着，险些让他在那里面直接缴械投降。他抬头看着光之战士有些隐忍的表情，刚想问什么，就被光之战士回应了一个安慰的微笑。那就继续吧。  
  
白色的三角内裤实在是有些碍事。水晶公在光之战士的体内深深浅浅地抽插着，一边脑里这么想着。那绷紧的一块布料好巧不巧就卡在他的性器边上，只能堪堪让光之战士的后穴被露出来。至于他的会阴乃至于前端的性器，都被这紧绷的布料严严实实地盖着。在水晶公的不经意间，他的尾巴也已经缠上了光之战士的大腿，似乎是不想让他逃离一般。  
  
对于光之战士来说，水晶公的性器实在是有些过于可怕了。倒不是说那物什的大小，而是猫魅族的性器都带有一些细小的倒刺。在水晶公卖力地抽插中，倒刺也在狠狠地刮着他的内壁。出血倒是不可能的，冰凉的药膏依然覆盖在他的内壁上，但这要命的快感简直让他想要从这个床上逃跑。还未过上多久，他就已经感觉眼前泛起了一阵阵的白光，喉间的喘息也不受抑制地一个接着一个溢了出来。  
  
“啊啊……拉哈……”光之战士呼吸凌乱。平时看起来并不算是很有力气的水晶公现在把他死死地钉在了床上，丝毫不给他任何可以从这里逃走的机会。光之战士前端的性器仍然被那布料困住，始终不能完全勃起。他反弓起身子，性器隔着布料和水晶公的小腹摩擦着，却仍然无法得到什么有效的抚慰。  
“拉哈……前……哈啊……前面。”光之战士终于是败给了自己的欲望。他轻轻地咬住水晶公低垂的耳朵尖，有一息没一息的哼哼着。然而他的轻哼只是换来了水晶公发泄似的一个咬，狠狠地咬在了他的胸口，让他惊叫出声。就在这一瞬间，疼痛带来的快感也拼命地钻入了他的大脑，在一阵轻微的震颤中，他前面那完全未被关爱到的性器就那么颤抖着射了出来，润湿了整条内裤，让它变得完全透明了起来。  
  
在高潮中同时收缩的还有他的后穴。过于激烈的快感也冲上了水晶公的神经末梢，他的性器终于也是再也坚持不住，有些发凉的精液被注入到了光之战士高热的后穴中。属于逐日之民的细长的瞳孔由于快感微微放大，耳朵也陡然间立了起来，尾巴算是终于完成了任务，松开了光之战士被勒出些微红痕的大腿。  
  
高潮后的空白终于算是让水晶公被莫名的高热冲坏的脑子反应了过来。他看着床上的一片狼藉，和同样因为高潮而虚脱，脸上还带着满足的表情的光之战士，突然被惊吓地尾巴炸成了一团，缩在了床上的角落里。  
  
“对！对不起！真的很抱歉！”水晶公拎着自己被精液弄得湿漉漉的长袍下摆，眼神到处飘忽着，有些不知所措。  
  
“嗯？这也需要道歉吗？”光之战士一把把缩成一团的水晶公揽入怀里，揉了揉他发烫的耳朵尖，“好啦，以后那身衣服，你想什么时候看我穿都可以哦。”  
  
“我不是那个意思！”水晶公的脸噌的一下变得刷红，把脸埋进了光之战士的臂弯里。自己今天怎么就昏了头了干出了这种畜生事？他在心里默默地质问着自己，却半天也没想出来答案。  
  
然而他确实感受到了，光之战士宽阔的大手落在自己的发顶，轻轻地抚摸着，送他进入了难得的安眠。  
  
  
  
  
后来的某一天，远在珂露西亚岛的阿诺古和科诺古姐弟，收到了一个来自水晶都的包裹，等到他们打开后才发现里面居然是厚厚的一摞孚布特金币。至于这个金币到底是谁送来的，姐弟两人怕是永远也不知道了。


End file.
